moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tower
Background You want to know about Tower? I will tell you of best qualities: Tower is RICH! Filthy rich! Mama and Papa are Korp executives, so Tower enjoys GLORIOUS privilege from day of birth! Still, I quickly grow bored with easy life... Extreme sports and stunts scratch the itch, for little while...but is not NEARLY enough danger. Finally, Tower discover something newscasters call "Random Acts of Violence and Large-Scale Destruction." THIS satisfy Tower's bloodlust, AND reveal Tower's true talent: warfare! Sadly, this also lead Tower into trouble...forces Tower to go "on the run." Clearly, Tower needed healthy mix of trouble and safety to keep up new lifestyle. So Tower find calling as Agent! Perfect profession for man with need of destruction! Allegiances matter nothing to Tower, so long as employers need heads to be bashed! Description Tower is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus, easily recognized by his Russian accent. As a defender, he has a large amount of health. Weapon: Shotgun The Kuru is an shotgun that appears in Modern Combat Versus. Ability Pulse Shield will protect Tower from taking damage. However, it has limited durability and will dissipate once it has exceeded its damage capacity. The shield also can be used to ram into enemies, It costs 5 core charges to use. Alternative Action In addition to aiming down sights, Tower can bash into enemies with his shield while it is active. Quotes When purchased * "Agent unlocked!" When selected * "Send in the best." * "Tower will never fall." * "Haha! Your choice is clear!" * "I'll paint the battlefield red!" * "Size does matter. Ha." * "They will beg for mercy." When deployed * "Stay near if you want to live, comrades." * "A little blocking, a lot of bashing." * "Comrades. Get behind my shield. Da." * "Your bullets do nothing." * "My shield needs some red on it." * "I'm always ready for a good fight." Respawning * "Mmm! That was not my fault!" * "Where is the tiny bug that stung me? I will crush you!" * "Impossible!" * "Now I will show them!" * "Is just memory. Back to work." * "Argh, that was just practice. Real work starts now." Killing an enemy * "Your face meet floor. Ha!" * "You dare stand before ME?!" * "Aw... Did that hurt?" * "Ah, yes!" * "Satisfying, yes?" * "Too easy. Bring me challenge." * "Three kills! Not bad." * "Three bugs crushed." * "Three in a row!" * "Four kills! Ahh!" * "Four kills? No problem!" * "Four dead!" * "Five kills for Tower!" * "Five! I do all the work!" * "Five down! Who is next?" * "Killing spree!" * "No one can stop me! Ha ha ha!" * "Die, little bugs!" * "Blood for blood!" (Revenge kill) * "Your death is reward for Tower!" (Revenge kill) * "You thought Tower would forget?" (Revenge kill) * "Da, I am happy." (Revenge kill) Activating ability * "I am battering ram! Rahh!" * "The wall is up. Moving in." * "Shield up." * "Deploying shield!" * "Shield goes up, you go down!" (Enemy only) * "I bash your face in!" (Enemy only) * "My shield is bulletproof! Your face? No." (Enemy only) * "Silly bullets, ha ha ha ha!" (Enemy only) Victory * "Of course we win. I am on team!" * "You are small, my friends, but we win big. Ha ha ha!" * "Now we celebrate!" * "Blood everywhere! Where is janitor?" * "We made such carnage, my friend." Defeat * "Tower need to BREAK something!" * "In old country, they kill us for losing. I don't miss old country." * "Give me second chance! I will spill their blood!" * "Don't worry, comrades! We make big comeback soon!" * "Next time, they will fall to Tower." Other * "I understand." (Launch trailer) Quick Chat Group Up * "Over here! Now!" * "On me! Hurry!" * "To me, little comrades!" Ability Status * "Stand by for shield, tiny ones!" * "Shield almost ready!" * "Charging Pulse Shield!" * "Ability ready!" * "Ready to smash faces! Ha ha ha ha!" * "Shield ready! Close to me, little comrades!" Affirmative * "Agreed." * "Yes." * "Da. I understand." Thanks * "Thank you." * "Tower thanks you." * "Brevyet." Hello * "Hello." * "Da, hello." * "Mm. Hi." Voice Lines * "I do it all. Defend, kill, defend, kill, everything!" * "You see shield? Get behind and shoot." * "Shield looks nice, da? Stops bullets even nicer." Skins * Default * Enforcer